


Anagapesis

by error221b



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brain Damaged Jim, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error221b/pseuds/error221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anagapesis - a loss of feelings for someone who was formerly loved;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anagapesis

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously;
> 
> And just to be on the safe side: I DO NOT agree on my fanfiction being passed in any form to the people involved with the making of the series, be it actors, writers, producers or anyone else. I DO NOT agree on printing or recording it for other purposes than personal use of the fans. It's a fan work, made by a fan and for fans only. DO NOT be an asshole. Thank you.

He watched him eat and sleep and watch telly and have afternoon tea, everything he watched him do before. He watched him read works on mathematics with his eyes shining in the way they used to shine when he was about to take a life. He watched him struggle with his tie until he’d loose his patience and tie it for him.

Sebastian tried, God he tried, not to hate this shell, this abomination and insult to a man he once loved with every fibre of his being. He still had this charming smile of his and the accent that used to make his insides twist. But he was missing what Sebastian loved most about him and what was making him a dark and cruel god among men. 

And the sniper could do nothing but watch the remains of his sentiment evaporate from his mind, dreading the day he would stand over his dead body once again, the pool of blood growing under his crushed skull being his own work this time. 


End file.
